


Innocent Lies

by kimjunhoe



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-12 04:25:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 11,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17460596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimjunhoe/pseuds/kimjunhoe
Summary: Two sweet souls with trust issues. Seeking genuine love in this cruel world





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My 1st try and was inspired by a real life couple's story.

“So you know what to do right? Here is his number and you can start as and when you want. I just want him to feel how I am feeling right now. Fucking slut!! Why did I even meet him in the first place”

“Hey chill. I know what I need to do. So trust me” Bobby said with a smirk.  
“I know you can get it done. Just call your boys to help you out”

After Jon walked away, Bobby kept looking at the piece of paper. Feeling pleased with himself that he finally obtained his contact details.  
Sorry Jon, I have other motives for Him. I don’t care if I lose you as a friend, but I have my own agenda. Fuck it, we are not even close Jon. I don’t even know why you trust me with this.

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey Junhoe, are we still up for tomorrow?” yelled Jay across the bar  
“Yeah! Why not? We are not working and I need to see the sun too!” Junhoe sighed... Working in a club is fun don’t get him wrong. New friends, music is great, tips are overflowing but he rarely have time to meet up with friends in the day or even do basic stuff like go shopping. He sleeps when the world wakes up, and he works when the world is falling asleep. He misses the normal mundane activities that his same age friends are doing. Easy money = sacrifices.  
Thankfully his colleagues are so nice to him.

“Have Jon called you recently though?” Jay asked. “I don’t get it, weren’t you guys getting along well? You met his family before as well right?  
“Yeap. I am so confused... I even thought that he could be the one. If this had went well, I didn’t mind settling down with him. He seems like a nice and simple guy. I am sick of good looking guys chasing after me for the sake of the ‘hunt’. I am so done”  
Jay just listened and nodded. He knows how Junhoe feels. He was “cursed” with beauty. All his suitors chase after him for his looks. Jay also knows that failed suitors have been spreading rumours about Junhoe being easy. Junhoe is friendly and he mingles with everyone. Junhoe have been laughing off the rumours but Jay knows deep down Junhoe feels like he is being wronged. Thankfully Junhoe bounce back quickly and take everything positively. Jay just worry for the day Junhoe will succumb to the negativity and crumble...  
It has never been easy for Junhoe living with a fake reputation like that. He trusts easily but thankfully he is smart as well... If only his family was well off, he would definitely be studying and getting great scores. He is working to support his sick dad and his brother is in the military. He just had to do what was necessary to the best son he could be.


	2. Chapter 2

Donghyuk poured another glass of beer for Bobby. “Hyung, remind me again WHY are you single? You are good looking, kind and loyal. It has been years since you have been single. You can’t live like this Hyung. Your mum have been nagging at me to help you find a partner.”  
“Maybe that is it... I am too kind”  
“I don’t think that’s the problem Hyung. It’s just the men you met”  
  
  
It has been 5 years since his last serious relationship. Bobby met his last love in High School and they had lasted for 4 years. He was about to propose when he caught him cheating on him with an older man  
“Why? I thought you love me?” Bobby asked half begging.  
“He have what you don’t. He have a job, a car and he spoils me with gifts. What DO YOU HAVE BOBBY? You have a few part-time jobs with just a promise that it will get better in the future. You don’t even have time for me. Earning pennies. How can I be happy??!!”  
“Yes what I have are hopes and promises but it’s for OUR future. Why can’t you see that? Am I such a horrible person for working hard for US?”  
“Bobby, I have been with you for four damn years. The only thing I can look forward with you are uncertainties. I am earning more than you. What does that say about us??”  
“But does he love you like how I love you? I love you so much” At this point, Bobby knows that he is just a rambling idiot. Grasping on straws.  
“Love? Bobby, get your head out of the clouds. LOVE can’t feed you. Money does. You can say whatever you want. I am a materialistic bastard. At least I know I won’t starve and he can get me whatever I want. Just leave Bobby. You are embarrassing yourself. Forget me. Just tell your family that you dumped me. Just say whatever. I no longer care”

  
  


Bobby shook his head at that memory. He still question himself over that night. How the one he loved could change drastically. Maybe it really was his fault. Working too much that he didn’t even notice his boyfriend had a change of heart. He casually dated over the years, one almost got serious but that time around he was more present and could see when it was going south. 

Bobby have been working hard. A humble life but he no longer have to scurry from one part time job to another. He earns enough to get himself a motor bike and have a cosy apartment. His employer was a great man who subsidised his part time studies. He was more than contented. A love life was not in the horizon.


	3. Chapter 3

“Dad, don’t forget your medicine and please don’t trouble Auntie. I am leaving for work now. I love you.” Junhoe took one last glimpse at his dad, gathered his belongings and left his home for work. Never have he ever felt his dad was a burden. He was raised by a single dad after his mum left them. His dad single handedly brought him and his brother up. God have a weird way of rewarding the kind ones. His dad was involved in an accident and his mobility was affected. Thankfully his unwed aunt stepped in to assist around the house. Junhoe gave up his studies and started to join the work force. This is nothing compared to the love he received from his dad. 

  
  


Junhoe was bright, funny, and friendly and he is just a huge ball of love. Ironically, he have always been a “trophy”. His exes will court him, date him and then just leave after the pursuit. From being full of love he is now full of distrust. He only have Jay Hyung. Chanwoo, his younger brother is in the army so communication are limited. He does feel lonely and it doesn’t help that his job don’t allow him to meet up with his old friends.  
He have been with Jon for a few months now but he can sense Jon have changed. He just can’t put his finger into it but he choose to be patient. Jon is not good looking nor is he rich like all his ex “hunters”  
Why is my love life such a mess?  
  
  
As he was wiping down the counter, he started to remember some of his weird dating past. It was a common thing for men to wine and dine him then bring him back to their apartment or hotel rooms. Junhoe ain’t no slut. He will use his wit and find ways to escape from being taken advantage of. From food poisoning, to family emergencies to him calling Jay Hyung to create something up.  
  
  
Junhoe was just lonely. Meeting new people excites him but that doesn’t mean he have to sleep around. Every single time he escapes, he can foresee new rumours about him. By now, he heard that have already slept with at least 50 imaginary people. Those men and their egos. It doesn’t help that he is forever surrounded by drunks trying their luck.  
  
I just want to meet someone with no ulterior motive. Is it THAT hard? Fuck my looks. Junhoe then giggled. As much as he finds it a curse, he can’t deny his looks are bringing in the tips.


	4. Chapter 4

“Hyung, Jon wants to meet up with me. I am nervous” Without realizing it, Junhoe was biting his nails. Something he does whenever he gets nervous.  
  
“Look Junhoe. Do you REALLY liked him or was he just an outlet for you?”  
  
Junhoe kept quiet.  
  
“I know you are lonely but do you really love him. We know for a while now that he is either dumping you or he already dumped you on his own terms”  
  
Junhoe gathered his thoughts and calmly answered Jay Hyung “I do like him. I wanted it to work but I can see he have issues with my personality”  
  
“NOW you are telling me this??” Jay felt betrayed as he really genuinely cares about Junhoe.  
  
“He kept saying I should change. 1st was my job. 2nd was.... Ah Hyung what shall we do tomorrow?” Junhoe just wanted to divert Jay’s attention  
  
“Junhoe, for the love of whiskey, what else did he say?”  
  
“Hyung....”  
  
“Spill it Junhoe”  
  
“He hated that I work in a club earning ‘dirty’ money and he hates me being close to you, he hates me having a lot of friends, he hates me being strong willed, he hates me supporting my family”  
  
“WHAT???” By now Jay Hyung looked like he was going to burst. Do you realize how many parts of you he hates??? Why so many demands?”  
  
“Hyung....”  
  
“So you have been going out with a selfish pig? Worst, I have been rooting for him since you said he is a nice guy!!!!” Jay was already picturing what he would do to Jon if he ever bump into him again  
“Junhoe, I know that you felt that he is different but how could you belittle yourself over a douche like him??”  
  
“Hyung he was different. He wasn’t like the other guys that just wanted to get into my pants. He was more patient and he even brought me home to get to know his family. I felt that he genuinely cared for me”  
  
“Explain to me how he cared for you by listing so many ridiculous demands. Junhoe... I swear, you have a smart brain but your need to be loved astounds me”  
  
Junhoe kept quiet and he was wondering if Jon did play a more intricate game of the ‘hunt’. Junhoe just whispered softly “Hyung, I just need someone to be there for me too” Junhoe didn’t even realized that tears are now making its way down his flawless cheeks.

  


Jay pulled him closed and hugged him tight. He knew this day would come. Junhoe have been strong for everybody else and now he is just seeking someone to be strong for him. “You silly boy, I am here for you. I am your Hyung. Trust me with your problems and who knows I can be of some help. I know you have the world on your shoulders but if you need to smile or a hot meal, I can always spare you my time”  
  
Jay just kept patting Junhoe’s back while re-evaluating Junhoe. Now he understood why Junhoe was so eager to find a companion. It’s to fill the silence in his life. Maybe the laughter and empty conversations with his huge circle of acquaintances helps him feel less lonely. Jay knows that Junhoe goes home to feed his dad breakfast, updating his dad of his day and then sleep. Junhoe’s dad could only smile or laugh at Junhoe’s stories but he could no longer speak due to his stroke. His aunt would only wake up after Junhoe hit the pillows. God... how lonely must Junhoe have been.  
  
“Junhoe, look at what the tears are doing to your beautiful face. Go to the back and wash your face. Our shift going to start soon”  
Junhoe just nodded in silence and did what Jay told him to do.


	5. Chapter 5

“Who is that?’ Bobby asked out loud.  
“Who Hyung? The guy there eating with Jon?’  
“Donghyuk, you know who that is?”  
“I guessed his date? I don’t know Hyung, can you please decide what you want for dinner. I am hungry”

Bobby was not paying attention to Donghyuk and his eyes were fixated on the stranger. It has been a while since his heart fluttered like this. Why would an angel be with Jon? Then again, who is Bobby to ask? His love life is a circus on its own. They placed their orders and walked away. Bobby kept turning around to just catch one last glimpse.

 

* * *

 

 

“So, how have you been?’ Junhoe asked Jon nervously  
“Me? I am doing great” It was obvious Jon was not in the mood for conversations. He looked dismissive and pissed. So why the fuck did Junhoe asked for time off for this?

“Looked Jon, if things are not working out, let’s just cut it short. AT least have the decency to tell me what went wrong. I thought we were fine”

“Doing fine? If you really loved me, you would have already done what I told you to do! Instead you are still working at that God damned place and flirting with every dick that walks in!!!”

“WHAT!! Hey Jon, did you really think I would be that lowly of a person?”  
  
“What happened between you and Jay ‘Hyung’ or is it Jay ‘Oppa’? You went for breakfast till 10am. Or were you eating each other?”

“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU ACCUSING US OFF? I told you out of courtesy that we were getting breakfast and I went home and my dad was running a fever. I reached home at 10 am because I had to go to the clinic. I didn’t had time to fill in the gap but -- “

“Whatever Junhoe. You don’t think I know what was going on behind my back?? You Fucking slut! I even introduced you to my family and to know that you slept around with half of this country, sickens me” Jon spat out his words disregarding Junhoe’s feelings.  
Damn it. Finally the rumours are just not words. It manifested and literally ruined his life.

“Fuck off Junhoe, go get yourself checked. I swear I must have gotten some disease from you!”

Junhoe gathered his thoughts and belongings and walked away in shame. Everyone was staring and he just had no energy to defend himself any further


	6. Chapter 6

“HE SAID WHAT?!!!” Jay screamed. To his defense, he already drank half a bottle of whiskey and hearing Junhoe updates didn’t help at all.  
Junhoe just lift his glass and swirl the golden liquid.  
  
“You know what Hyung, I wasn’t even upset that he dumped me. The fact that he actually ate up those lies without even trusting me, THAT hurts. To think about it, he never ever asked to meet my Dad once. He always showed no interest when I spoke of my Dad”  
  
Jay was amazed that Junhoe could still speak so calmly while he was burning inside.  
Junhoe continued,” I thought he wanted me to quit this job because he was concerned of my health or because he don’t wish for me to be taken advantage of… I didn’t know he was THAT insecure”  
  
“Junhoe, even if I am your boyfriend, I would be insecure too. Don’t you realize how fucking good looking you are?”  
  
“Hyung, are you confessing to me? Hehehe“ Jay Hyung has always been so adorable when he gets tipsy  
  
“Junhoe kiss my ass. I am getting married to the woman of my dreams in October. You don’t have a chance with me”  
  
Junhoe let out a huge sigh. Well at least I rid myself of an asshole (Jon). I guess this should be counted as a blessing

 

* * *

 

 

“Hyung what did Jon said to you” Donghyuk was dying of curiosity. Jon was just someone they knew. A very casual friendship. They don’t really like Jon as he is just a loud mouth brute. Donghyuk did notice that Bobby have been a bit more interested in Jon since a few days ago. And now, he just saw Bobby walking away from Jon with a huge grin on his face.  
  
Bobby just kept smiling and it’s rubbing Donghyuk the wrong way. “Hyung, what’s up? Spill I don’t like this vibe”  
  
“Donghyuk, listen to me. THIS is crazy but I don’t know what else to do. I can’t stop thinking about him.”  
  
“Who JON??!!!”  
  
“No moron. Remember he had a dinner with that angel?” Donghyuk nodded and Bobby continued. “That angel was his ex and for some reasons he wants to teach that guy a lesson”  
  
“Hyung, I don’t like –“  
  
“Wait, let me explain. He was saying how the angel was cheating on him and he deserved to be shamed and be exposed to the world. He wanted me to get to know the angel and break his heart –“  
  
“HYUNG!! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING!!?”  
  
“Listen to me. I have NO intention to do what he wants me to do. I was just pretending that I will do it so I can get the angel’s number. Oh he is Junhoe by the way”  
  
“Hyung, this is a damn bad idea. You are entering this relationship with so many lies”  
  
“First, we are not close to Jon. I could just avoid him and said I didn’t get to do anything with Junhoe. Second, the news about Junhoe being a serial cheater… isn’t true. He works with Jay Hyung.”  
  
“Now who is Jay Hyung and why –“  
  
“Jay Hyung is Yunhyeong roommate. I visited Yunhyeong recently and there were photos of Junhoe and Jay Hyung in their apartment. I asked Yunhyeong about Junhoe and he told me that he is the most misunderstood person alive. I asked for his number but Jay Hyung never did reply to Yunhyeong’s text. Apparently Jay Hyung is 1000% protective of Junhoe and he doesn’t want anyone getting Junhoe’s number” Bobby was almost rapping his discovery to Donghyuk. “Do you know what this mean Donghyuk?!”  
  
“No Hyung no. Look if you are really interested in this dude, do it the proper way. Don’t start it being entangled in an absurd plot for revenge. What is Jon? 12? He is like acting like a villain in some telenovela” Donghyuk just want Bobby to see his logic but it seems he is failing though.  
  
“Donghyuk, I will be careful and will not in any ways hurt Junhoe.” Bobby was certain he won’t  
  
I don’t know Hyung, I don’t know. That was the only thing that kept going through Donghyuk’s mind


	7. Chapter 7

2 months has passed and Junhoe has learned his lesson. Quantity vs quality. His circle of friends has been reduced drastically and it is now just Jay Hyung. He does get worried that he might be too bothersome as Jay Hyung have been busy with his wedding preparations. Junhoe knows that eventually Jay Hyung will quit his job when he gets married.  
Junhoe does have something to look forward too as well. Chanwoo will be discharged from the military in November and boy does he miss his little brother. Junhoe is just looking forward to sharing his responsibilities with Chanwoo then.  
As much as he love his dad, it does get mentally exhausting sometimes. He is only 23 years old and he is either at work or at home. If only he can find someone who can be part of his life unconditionally.  
Junhoe shook his head to clear his mind. “No Junhoe. No guy will want to be part of this. How could they? Even I wish to escape “  
Junhoe slumped in his bed and let sleep embrace him.

Beep. Beep.  
“Huh? Who would that be?” Junhoe scratched his head. His mobile rarely beeped.

“Hey there! Can we be friends?”

Junhoe cursed under his breath. “Not again” Despite hating the idea, Junhoe unconsciously replied, “Hey there. Who are you? “  
Junhoe slapped himself for sending that. He then had an inner dialogue with himself  
“WTF Junhoe. You said no new friends”  
“I know. But who knows?”  
“Learn your lesson Junhoe!!”  
“We have to leap when fate beckons”  
“Fuck You Junhoe. If u suffer another heart break, you are on your own”  
“What if my heart won’t break this time?”

Junhoe just smiled when the sender replied “Hi I am Bobby. I am not looking for a relationship. I sincerely just want to be a friend.”  
Well then, I guess Bobby is my new friend then.  


* * *

  
  
Weeks passed and Jay noticed that Junhoe has been busy texting and he disappears once their shifts are done. He is worried but this Junhoe, is a different Junhoe. Jay assumes it could either be Chanwoo’s discharge or a new guy. A NEW GUY? Wait, not again.  
Out of concern, Jay decide to ask. “Junhoe, are you ok?”  
  
“I am ok. Why Hyung?” Junhoe noticed that Jay was being serious.  
  
“It seems that you have been happy. I am not saying it’s wrong but I am just concern for you”  
  
“Hyung. I know you are worried but this time around, give me time to tell you myself. Trust me”  
  
“OK Junhoe. If anyone hurts you, you know where I am”


	8. Chapter 8

Bobby have been fetching Junhoe from work on a daily basis. Junhoe felt so pampered. Not that he needs a chauffeur but the feeling of seeing Bobby welcoming him with a smile was so overwhelming. Normally he will make Bobby fetch him further away from their club. Just so Jay Hyung won’t pry. The sight of Bobby leaning by his motor bike and his grin always made Junhoe melt.  
It has been a nice few weeks. Bobby have shown Junhoe the sunrise, his sincerity and helped Junhoe see his own self-worth. They have shared more in a few weeks compared to the few months he was with Jon.  
Bobby brought Junhoe to the beach and he brought snacks for them. It was like a picnic for vampires. No one was around as they arrived there in the wee hours  
  
“So… Who are there in your family Junhoe?” Bobby asked  
  
“Erm. It’s just my dad, he is a stroke patient and my brother who was just discharged. Now I have more time to hang out with you since Chanwoo helps out now”  
  
“Sorry to ask. Where’s your mum?” Bobby didn’t mean to be rude but he can’t imagine his life without his mum  
  
“My mum left us. No letter. No reason. She just left.” Junhoe was surprised that he was even sharing this information to Bobby. Not even Jay Hyung knows of this. Jay Hyung just assumed that Junhoe’s mum had passed away. “My dad raised us and he tried his best. He didn’t remarry and all his time was for us. When he got sick, it was just bad timing as Chanwoo just enlisted and I had no help” Junhoe stopped and observed Bobby’s reaction.  
  
“I am sorry to hear that. Is that why you had to leave school to work?”  
  
“Yeap. No regrets though. Being a filial son trumps everything. I could just return to grad school when everything has been ironed out” Junhoe gave Bobby a confident smile. He wasn’t telling Bobby this story for sympathy. It was just nice to finally have someone to listen to his life stories. Then how about you Bobby?”  
  
“Me? We are not from a rich family. I was brought up with my wonderful parents and 3 other siblings. Being the oldest male, I just decided not to continue with school to help put with my parents. That’s all” Bobby just had a gut feeling Junhoe will not be judging him for that.

  


They both smiled at each other seeking solace after baring their hearts. Both sat there with a silent understanding of what they had to go through being the eldest sons.  
“How about your exes?” Junhoe decided to ask  
  
“Me? My ex broke up with me because I couldn’t provide him with his wants. He left me for someone and last I heard he was dumped by the rich dude. Weird huh?”  
  
“How did you hear of your ex being dumped? You still stalk him via social media?” Junhoe laughed out loud  
  
“Err remember my bestie whom I told you about? He is KIM Donghyuk. My ex was KIM Hanbin. It’s better than SNS. I get the news from his brother”  
  
“So you still hang around Donghyuk so you may get back together with his brother?” What is this? Junhoe asked himself. Why was he interrogating Bobby like this?  
  
“Hey… was that jealousy I sensed” Bobby tease Junhoe and nudged his ribs with his elbow. AFTER SEEING Junhoe blushed, Bobby continued explaining himself. “I met Donghyuk before Hanbin. The separation didn’t affect our friendship but I no longer hang out at his house. It is still awkward. His mum still feels bad at how Hanbin turned out to be. So I just avoid their house totally”  
  
Bobby didn’t want to ask about Junhoe ex as he was worried he will accidentally spilled that he obtained Junhoe’s number from Jon. Junhoe went on to tell his story without even Bobby asking.  
  
“Mine? Let’s just say there weren’t a single ounce of trust. He met me and we dated. Unlike you, he never did fetch me from work, never ask about my day and just assumes the worst of me. He assumes that I work in a club to whore myself when it was just quick money for my household. I make friends easily... Well as you can see from my sparkling personality” Both of them laughed and Bobby had to admit that Junhoe was definitely a sparkling gem. “I have had bad dates before and those egoistic bastard can’t accept me turning them down. They will then tell stories of their conquest over me. So more and more guys tried their luck and it was bad. I sincerely want to find someone I can lean on. Was that too hard?”  
  
Bobby swallowed hard. He knew of this and he was Jon’s acquaintance. Although he knows that Junhoe was innocent all along, what if Junhoe finds out how he ….. Bobby was too scared to even connect the dots. He didn’t want to hurt Junhoe yet he can no longer stay away from this man. I just hope Jon disappears from the face of the earth.  
  
“Hey Junhoe, have you seen my broad and sexy shoulders?” a lame joke by Bobby to lighten the situation  
  
Junhoe was confused with the question yet he quickly stole a glance at Bobby’s shoulder.  
  
“You can lean on them”  
  
Junhoe loved this side of Bobby. He always makes silly jokes and Junhoe’s burden feels lighter after every date.  
“Can I meet your dad?” Bobby asked suddenly  
  
That question took Junhoe for a surprise. Why Bobby would want to do that. He was more surprised by his answer “Yes. How about Thursday? I won’t be working then”  
They stayed there sitting just looking at each other faces smiling so broadly


	9. Chapter 9

Thursday came and so did Bobby. Junhoe was just observing Bobby's interactions with his Dad. His efforts made Junhoe into a pile of mess. How did he get so lucky? Should I confess to him first? Junhoe then snapped himself to reality.  
Bobby kept telling Junhoe’s dad random stories of him growing up, his hobbies and whatever he could think of. His dad was amused at this interesting character. Bobby even pushed his dad around the neighbourhood while waiting for dinner time.  
  
Bobby spent the whole day with Him and his Dad. It was Chanwoo’s turn to rest so it was just the 3 of them. Bobby helped with washing up his dad, helped fed his dad and it looked like he was in his elements.  
Junhoe fell deeper and deeper.  
Bobby saw Junhoe Looking at him and he swore his heart just burst

 

* * *

 

 

“So I met his dad and we had a great time. I definitely will be dropping by again. God I really starting to really fall in love with him’ Bobby has been going on and on like a smitten puppy for hours.  
  
“Hyung, I think it is time you tell Junhoe the truth.” Donghyuk was sincerely concerned of the aftermath. He loves Bobby Hyung and he didn’t want Bobby to burn his bridges. It is clear that Bobby is smitten by Junhoe.  
“Donghyuk, I don’t think that is necessary right?’ Bobby suddenly felt deflated. “We have not even bumped into Jon for the longest time and I changed my number, so we are safe”  
  
“If you said so Hyung. I just don’t want you to lose Junhoe. He seems like a great one”  
  
“He is, he definitely is. He knows hardship and he is not materialistic like Hanb—I’m sorry Donghyuk... I didn’t mean to bad mouth your Hyung”  
  
“Don’t worry Hyung. Hanbin Hyung was influenced by the wrong group of friends. I hope one day he will come around too”  
  
“I think I am in love” Bobby whispered shyly


	10. Chapter 10

October came and Jay Hyung was busy preparing for his wedding.  
“So Junhoe, I know that Chanwoo had an early discharge but did that really made you THIS happy?” Jay Hyung tried to fish some information out from Junhoe.  
“Hyung, may I invite a date for your wedding?”  
“So my guess was right. You do have a new boyfriend. I was not convinced it was because Chanwoo was discharged two months earlier than planned’  
Junhoe scratched his head cutely and couldn’t help but come clean with Jay Hyung. Junhoe then started to gush about Bobby. It was like he couldn’t stop.  
“Wow Junhoe, Hyung is so happy for you. I guess he was what you were looking for in Jon right? Someone that will be part of your world and not judge you for it. I am so happy to see you this happy. You have been too happy that it was borderline annoying. Introduce me to him, let me evaluate him and if he pass, I will personally invite him to my wedding”  
Junhoe was so pleased with himself. Everything is just falling into place.

 

* * *

 

 

Bobby was containing his giggles. He stood in front of Jay and he was so amused. Junhoe have been describing him as a protective Hyung and how he always look out for Junhoe yet the Hyung was much, much smaller than Junhoe and even Bobby. The sight was just too amusing. Jay naturally looks so adorably good looking so when he put on his fierce face, Bobby barely could control himself.  
  
They sat and drank and eventually Yunhyeong joined them. It was Bobby’s plan to have someone mutual on his side. Once Yunhyeong joined in the conversation, Jay started to relax knowing that Bobby was also part of his extended life.  
The night went well and Jay gave his blessings and invited Bobby. “By the way Junhoe, since you will be my best man, I have prepared a room for you. It will be easier for you to get ready and get your rest when you can.”  
  
Hearing that Junhoe started to blush uncontrollably. He then thought to himself “Should I get a roommate for that night?”  
  
“Junhoe, are you okay? You look flushed” Bobby asked.  
  
“I am. I just had an interesting thought” Junhoe cleared his throat and let the cool breeze cool down his thoughts


	11. Chapter 11

“Hyung, you looked more dashing than ever. I can’t believe you are getting married today” Junhoe was getting all emotional seeing Jay all dressed up in his suit. “Will you forget me and Chanwoo?”  
  
“Ya Junhoe! Are you 9? How can I and your Noona forget you both? You are part of my family and part of me.” Jay pulled Junhoe into a hug and he himself was trying his best to not cry. “You big baby. Why are you making me so emotional? Don’t you have a new perfect boyfriend?”  
  
Junhoe was also trying his best to not sob. “Hyung, thank you for always being there for me and my family. I love you so much and ---“Junhoe could no longer control his tears.  
  
“You better wipe your tears. I don’t want my guest to think you are my boyfriend being all devastated that I am getting married to someone else”  
Junhoe was laughing between sobs.  
  
  
Ding Dong  
“Go get the door, wonder who it is” Jay continued on getting ready. 

 

When Junhoe opened the door, it was Bobby standing there looking as handsome as he can be. Junhoe had to control himself from just jumping on Bobby.  
“I know its Jay Hyung’s wedding but I couldn’t help myself. These are for you” Bobby handed Junhoe a bouquet of flowers.  
Junhoe was already giddy with happiness. Can Bobby get any more perfect? “Have a seat get yourself comfortable. Jay Hyung and I are a bit tied up and Yunhyeong Hyung is in the other room. You may join him if you want”  
“I will get out of your hair so you can help Jay Hyung. I will hang with Yunhyeong.” Bobby planted a kiss on Junhoe’s cheek and winked.  
Bobby walked away looking like a hero but his insides were just a huge gooey mess.

 

The wedding was beautiful and there weren’t a pair of dry eyes in the wedding hall. It was just so overwhelmingly romantic to Junhoe.  
During the wedding dinner, Junhoe and Bobby couldn’t stop staring at each other. There was a sense of longing and Junhoe was desperately to be loved and to love Bobby.  
“Hey Bobby Hyung, are you planning to leave after this? You had wine and are you planning to ride home?” Junhoe asked  
“Me? No, maybe I will get a cab home. Since I know I will be drinking, I didn’t ride here. So you don’t have to worry” Bobby reassured Junhoe  
“I have a room here and I was just wondering if it will be better if you sleep off your wine. I want to spend more time with you. Plus Jay Hyung leaving for his honeymoon, I will be covering his shifts… I can only see you again after he comes back” Junhoe was being whiny. He caught himself doing it and he was embarrass for himself  
“You sure? I don’t mind but are you comfortable? I wouldn’t do anything to make you uncomf---““I was the one who asked you Hyung. I trust you” Junhoe cut off Bobby mid-sentence.

 

Both Junhoe and Bobby entered the room being all awkward and quiet. You could cut the air with a knife.  
“Hyung, you can hang your suit in the closet and I will get you the spare robe. If you are comfortable with that. I do have a spare tee and you --- “  
“Junhoe, I can handle myself. You just go wash up and I will get myself comfortable. Do you want me to prepare you a bath? You had a long day”  
“It’s okay, I will just do a shower instead. Both of us are tired and you need to wash up too” Junhoe sure didn’t sound convincing  
While Junhoe was in the shower, Bobby just cleaned up the room so Junhoe can rest earlier. He was so busy assisting Jay that his room looked like a war zone. By the time Junhoe was done, the room looks neater. “Hyung, you didn’t have to do this” Junhoe was embarrassed of the mess he created.  
“It’s OK. I need to sleep as well. And there definitely wasn’t any clean space to do that.” Bobby laughed. “I will step in the shower and let’s rest after”


	12. Chapter 12

Bobby stepped out of the shower and noticed that Junhoe was already asleep. Lightly snoring away. “Dammit, why is even that adorable to me?” Bobby thought to himself. He gently get into bed trying his best not to wake the precious gem.  
As Bobby was pulling the covers to cover himself, he was surprised when Junhoe wrapped his arm around Bobby in his sleep. “This is definitely the definition of bliss”. Bobby just observed Junhoe’s face and started to stroke the outline of his face.  
  
“Hyung..? I am sorry, I think I was too tired.” Junhoe explained  
“No I am sorry. I didn’t meant to wake you up. You looked so beautiful and I didn’t even realize I was touching you”  
  
They both just lay in silence trying to not freak out. It was their 1st time being so close together. Junhoe’s arm were still wrapped around Bobby and Junhoe decided to take the 1st step by pulling Bobby closer  
  
“Hyung, I know this is an awkward situation but I have something to say. I have never felt so at ease with anyone and you always make me so happy. My dad looks forward to your visits and Chanwoo keeps saying he will defeat you in some silly game soon. I guess i am the one mostly affected by you. I have been counting down the minutes when I will get to see you. I know that we never labeled ourselves but do you see yourself being my boyfriend?” Junhoe broke eye contact and just kept staring at Bobby’s chest instead. “Damn it,his chest is making more nervous. I didn’t know he is so chiselled” It was hard keeping his composure. It didn’t help that both of them are barely clothed.  
  
“Ya Junhoe… you beat me to it.” Bobby planted a kiss on the crown of Junhoe’s head. “I already prepared a speech and a special date for you and you beat me to it. Now I feel like sulking”  
  
Junhoe’s heart skipped a beat and he gathered his encourage and asked “Was that a Yes Hyung?”  
  
“Yes... baby. Can I call you that now?”  
  
Junhoe could have sworn that his face should be as red as the wedding bouquet Noona was holding.  
“Since you beat me to the confession and spoil my plans, shouldn’t you compensate me for it?”  
“OK Hyung anything, I am sorry but ---“  
  
Before Junhoe could even finish his sentence, Bobby already planted his lips against Junhoe’s  
Junhoe returned the kiss passionately and Bobby suddenly broke their kiss. “What, huh what happened Hyung?” Junhoe was so confused.  
  
“Are you ready for this Junhoe? I don’t wish to do anything you aren’t ready for” Bobby was not going to rush Junhoe. He knew what this poor angel have gone through  
“Hyung, I am ready. I trust you. I do”  
Upon hearing that Bobby didn’t waste any more time to make sweet love to Junhoe


	13. Chapter 13

Junhoe couldn’t believe his luck. Bobby have been dropping by to attend to his dad even when Junhoe is not around. Bobby is a devoted son to his Junhoe’s dad, a great game partner to Chanwoo *roll eyes* and a great boyfriend to Junhoe. Donghyuk sometimes comes over too to just hang around with Chanwoo

  
Weeks passed since they made love and Junhoe still can’t get the memory out of his mind. Bobby was gentle and so loving that it makes Junhoe’s knees weak whenever he reminisce about it.  
“How did I get so lucky?” Junhoe was genuinely happy.

  
Despite always being there for Junhoe and his family, Bobby responsibly kept his job and went for his classes. Bobby vow to work his way up to support Junhoe and their own family in the future.

 

* * *

 

 

“Oh it’s okay Mrs Kim. I have enough rice” Junhoe politely declined more food. Bobby is perfect and his mum cooks the most divine food. It has been a while since he had a spread like this and his heart started to ache a bit. He misses his mum and till date, he still wonders what made his mum leave them so heartlessly  
Tonight was the night Bobby introduces Junhoe to his family. It is obvious his parents loves Junhoe just as much as he does. The whole scenario is making Bobby giddy with pride. He can’t wait to begin forever with Junhoe.  
  
Upon reaching Junhoe’s’ apartment, Junhoe requested for Bobby to continue walking around the neighbourhood with him. “I am still here with you and you are already missing me? My baby is so needy” Bobby was happy Junhoe wanted to as he didn’t want to leave Junhoe too.  
“Hyung, have you ever wondered what did we do to deserve each other? I keep pinching myself and I am still in disbelief about our relationship. I must have saved the world in my previous life”  
“It’s you Junhoe. You are a filial son sacrificing everything for your family. Maybe God just wants to see you happy. I am not saying I am God send but if I am the reason why you are happy, that is an honour for me”  
  
“Hyung. I don’t wish to sound sappy but I can’t stop thinking about you. And you know why I love you? It’s trust. Your trust in me despite knowing my wretched rumoured past and the trust I have in you to always be there for me. My mum left us and I have separation issues. You have never once made me feel like I will ever be deserted and toss aside.” Junhoe twine his fingers with Bobby’s and press his lips lightly against Bobby’s lips  
  
“I love you too Junhoe. I will never leave you. I won’t” Bobby felt uneasy. He have yet to come clean with Junhoe and it has been almost a year of them dating. He have been lucky. By God’s grace, it seems Jon have disappeared from the face of the earth. “I got to tell him soon. I don’t think he care by now right? Right? God as my witness, I never had any bad intention towards Junhoe. I just wanted to be with him”


	14. Chapter 14

“I told you from the start to come clean. Ugh. Why didn’t you listen to me” Donghyuk was frustrated with Bobby. He assumed that Bobby would have told Junhoe the truth before they became this serious. “Hyung, from the past few months of knowing him, I think he will be able to handle it maturely”  
“Was I wrong Donghyuk? What was I supposed to do? Was I supposed to say ‘Hey Junhoe, your ex- boyfriend Jon wanted me to fake date you and break your heart. OH OR how about his second suggestion? He wanted me to film you having sex with someone and made it viral.’ I couldn’t say that right?” Bobby slumped back in his chair defeated.  
“You could have just told him the truth”  
“I didn’t want to scare him away. He was at a low point and I just wanted to be a friend” Bobby have been in anguish over this throughout their relationship. “I have got to find a way to tell him”

 

* * *

 

 

It was a normal work shift for Junhoe. Music blaring in the background, drunks shouting in the foreground and him just missing his boyfriend. “Hmm our anniversary is coming up soon, wonder how I shall surprise him. Or is he going to surprise me?” Junhoe can barely contain himself. The power of Bobby… reducing Junhoe into a giggly mess.  
****“Hey pretty boy”  
****  
Junhoe recognize that voice. It was so familiar. It was Jon.  
He turned around and there he was standing by the counter looking all schmuck. “Be calm Junhoe, what past is past. He is the past. He is a ghost. He don’t deserve your anger. Think of Bobby Hyung, think of Bobby” he kept repeating it like a mantra as he walked over  
****  
“How may I help you Jon?” a fake smile plastered over Junhoe’s face

  
“So I see you are still thriving in this place.” Jon hissed

  
“Think of Bobby, think of Bob—  
“So how have Bobby been treating you?”  
\--by. What?” Junhoe train of thoughts was cut off by those 7 simple words.  
  
“How do you know Bobby Hyung? And how did you know about me and him”  
  
“INTERESTING. Is this a case of falling in love with the target or is he still playing his games? GOT TO RESPECT THAT BOY” Jon bellowed and walked away.  
  
WHAT.IS.HAPPENING. Junhoe felt like his world was spinning and he couldn’t breathe  
  
  
Jay noticed what happened and hurried over. “What happened? JUNHOE WHAT HAPPENED”

  
Junhoe was shaking and he was getting pale. “Sit down Junhoe. Have a seat and I will come back”

  
Junhoe couldn’t comprehend what was happening. _**“So how have Bobby been treating you?”**_ “What did Jon mean by that?”


	15. Chapter 15

Bobby waited for Junhoe at their usual spot and he was getting worried... he checked the time and Junhoe was unusually late. Usually by now Junhoe would have walked up to him with his huge grin and twinkling eyes. Bobby decided to just pay the club a visit. Maybe Junhoe was held up at work and forgot to tell him he will be ending late. Well an extra pair of hand is always welcomed in Jay’s theory.  
Bobby walked up the club and he saw Jay already locking it up. Bobby was getting more anxious by the second. “Hyung” Bobby called out to Jay  
Jay turned around and walked over to Bobby.  
“Hyung, why are you alone? Where is Junhoe? I have been waiting for him and he didn’t show up. Is he ok? Was he sick and left early what happened?” Bobby was overcome with concern. Was his Junhoe sick? He just wanted to leave and care for him  
“Bobby listen... Jon came just now”  
Bobby froze in his spot and he could have sworn his soul left his body. He was internally screaming his heads off  
“Jon? His ex-boyfriend Jon? Bobby stammered  
“Yes his ex Jon. I don’t know what happened but Junhoe was not himself after that. I offered to call you but he didn’t want you to come. I was assuming he don’t want you to see him in that state. I told him to go home and rest. You should have seen him. He was a wreck”  
Bobby just stood still shaking in his boots.  
“Bobby, are you okay?” Jay placed his hand on Bobby’s shoulder to calm him but he sense something is not right with them both. How could Jon’s visit affect both of them so significantly? “Bobby tell me now. Do you have an idea of what is going on? Why do you have the same reaction as Junhoe? SPEAK!” Jay’s voice was already a few octave higher.  
“Hyung, I I I “Bobby can’t seem to find his words and his knees failed him.  
“Wait here” Jay unlock the club to retrieve some water to calm Bobby down

 

Bobby felt a huge impact on his face, saw stars and tasted blood in his mouth. He came to his sense by shaking the pain off. He deserved the punch.  
“I GET IT BOBBY. I GET IT BUT YOU DON’T HAVE THE RIGHT TO DO THAT TO JUNHOE. EVEN IF YOU DIDN’T HARM HIM, YOU DO REALISE HE WILL HAVE A SHADOW OF DOUBT THROUGHOUT YOUR RELATIONSHIP. WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING??!!” Jay was fuming and he couldn’t see reason. Junhoe is his brother and even if he liked Bobby, Junhoe still comes first.  
“Hyung, I know. Donghyuk have been telling me that I should have come clean but everything was going well and I didn’t want to lose Junhoe. I was scared. I am a coward. I deserve this.” Bobby felt so broken and he couldn’t imagine how Junhoe was feeling at this moment.  
“I am not going to be your advocate and defend you. Junhoe must have been so shocked and HOW DARE YOU! You made a deal with the devil and now you have to pay the price. If Junhoe choose to leave you, it’s on you.” Despite being so angry at Bobby, Jay offered him tissues to wipe off his busted lip. “I see your point in a freaky romantic way. I guess it was love at first sight, you were desperate but do you realize how freaky it was?” Jay suddenly laughed.  
“Hyung are you okay?” Bobby asked in confusion.  
“People do the weirdest thing for love but this, is absurd. Junhoe must be so shattered right now. Bobby did you realize what you just did to him? You know he finds it hard to trust someone wholly and he loves you so much. He felt that you were the only one he could trust with his life. Ugh you deserve another punch for being so stupid”  
“Hyung, what should I do know” Bobby was hoping for anyone to give him an answer but he knows that no one can help him at this point.  
“Bobby, I can see you are a nice guy, you love him but the only thing I can say is BEG. BUT again, Junhoe have his pride so it won’t be easy. I am not going to be helping you to clear this mess. You started this, you clean it up. I just want the best for Junhoe. End of the day, I will always choose Junhoe over you.”  
Bobby could only nod his head. He lowered his gaze as he didn’t want Jay to see his tears welling up.  
  
“Now go home, clean up and sleep it off. Give Junhoe time to think. AND NO, I am not sorry I punched you”  
“I deserved it Hyung. Thank you. I really deserved it”


	16. Chapter 16

Junhoe chose to seek solace at his Aunt’s house for the next few days. He knows this was the only place that Bobby is unaware of. He called for time off from work and luckily his boss approved as Junhoe rarely miss a day of work and he works hard. His mobile phone has been switched off for days and he is just focused to seek clarity. He knows by hiding he won’t get any answer at all but he needs to stay calm when he face Bobby eventually.

  
_“INTERESTING. Is this a case of falling in love with the target or is he still playing his games? GOT TO RESPECT THAT BOY”_ keeps repeating over and over again.

Junhoe felt sick thinking of all the possible scenarios and none was encouraging. Was Bobby being paid by Jon? What will Bobby get out of this? What did Jon promise him? What was Junhoe’s supposed fate at the end of all this? Was he pretending to like Junhoe’s family and friends? Yunhyeong Hyung even vouched for him! Everyone loved him. I love him. I really loved him. I really do

 

* * *

 

 

Bobby was going crazy searching for Junhoe. Everyone didn’t have any knowledge to where he is. He kept calling and Junhoe’s mobile was not reachable. He have not be online on any of his social media platform. Bobby no longer cares of anything else. He just wants Junhoe to be safe. He have been riding around to their normal haunts to try his luck but obviously Junhoe wasn’t there. I mean why would he go to their dating spots but Bobby have to try everything.  
  
Bobby slumped in despair. Junhoe where are you? I am sorry. I really am. Please come home.  
It was like God heard his prayer at that instant. “Hyung, if I tell you where Junhoe Hyung is, you owe me for life” Chanwoo texted.  
“If you tell me where he is, I don’t mind giving you my life” Bobby replied

 

“Look Hyung, I don’t know what happened but he packed his bag and left for somewhere” teased Chanwoo.  
“I know Chanwoo. It was entirely my fault. I just want to know if he is safe and I promise you I won’t go knocking on his door. Wherever he is” Bobby pleaded  
“Hyung is at Aunt’s home”  
Why didn’t I think of that? Bobby breathed out in relief “Is he okay Chanwoo?”  
“Hyung? Why would he be in danger? He is with family. Aunt said Junhoe Hyung locked himself in the room and only comes out for meals. He barely touch his food though” Chanwoo repeated what his Aunt told him just earlier. “Bobby Hyung… it must have been a huge fight. I have the keys to her house” Chanwoo cheekily tempted Bobby  
“No Chanwoo. I won’t do that. He needs space. Just update me of his well-being.”  
“By the way Dad misses you. Want to stay for dinner?”  
“I will say Hi and I will head home. I have classes this evening. Thanks Chan for this.”  
“No worries Hyung. If you change your mind and want the key, I can give it to you”  
“Thanks for the offer, I need him to want to see me. I hurt him too much”


	17. Chapter 17

Two weeks has passed and Junhoe went back to work feeling more lethargic than ever. Emotionally he was still empty but he needs the job. He hopes working will take his mind off things. Once he reached the club, seeing familiar faces did help.  
  
“Where did you go silly? Are you okay? You could stayed over at my house” Jay missed him and he wants Junhoe to know  
  
“It’s okay Hyung, Noona just gave birth and I know me moping around won’t be ideal… Anyway I am back and I guess I am ok” Junhoe flashed his gummy smile at Jay hoping he would believe he was OK.  
“I am happy you are back.”

  
Both stood in awkward silence till Jay decided to just dive in. “Did you speak to Bobby?”

  
“No Hyung. I am not ready to talk about it. I know I should. I should ask him for his side of the story but my inner demons kept reminding me that he lied to me for od knows what reason and he is Jon’s aide. I don’t know Hyung. I thought being away would help me clear my mind but I miss him too much to even clear my head. I am pathetic right? I kept thinking what if it wasn’t Bobby. What if it was someone else? What would happen to me now? In a way he saved me BUT he lied as well”

  
“Like I told Bobby –

  
“You spoke to Bobby?” Junhoe eyes widened

  
“—yes. Let me say my piece please. Like I told Bobby, I won’t take sides. You are my priority and the only thing I can say is to hear him out. That boy is weird in his adorable ways. But YOU have to be the one that accepts and forgives him. Not me. Take your time and I hope you either kick him to the curb or accept him back. I have no say in your life. And …. Sorry”  
“Sorry for?”

  
“I busted his lip. I was too angry” Jay admitted

  
“HYUNG!! You and your temper. But thank you for doing that on my behalf.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Junhoe: Hey

Bobby: HEY

Junhoe: Guess we need to talk

Bobby: OK. Anything. Where. How are you. I miss you

Junhoe: Let's just talk when we meet. I think i am calm enough to have a conversation with you without creating a scene

Bobby: I am sorry i caused any distrust. I will meet you and I can drag Donghyuk too if need be. he knows the full story

Junhoe: meet me after work. At our normal place. Just the 2 of us

Junhoe: _This message was deleted_

Bobby: OK. I will be there

Bobby: What did you delete?

Junhoe: Just out of habit

Bobby: I love you too


	18. Chapter 18

Bobby had to gather all his energy to prevent himself to run over to Junhoe and hug him till he can’t breathe. He had to restrain himself as he knows he don’t deserve that. Junhoe was hurt by him and It was killing him inside. HE was the one who hurt Junhoe. Not anyone else as it all boils down to him. Nothing he says can change the past and he took it for granted that he would never get caught.

Junhoe was his dazzling self; albeit his draggy pace. He seems exhausted.

“Do you want me to just send you home? You look exhausted “Bobby asked. Regardless of the situation, in his mind, Junhoe is still his to protect.’

“No Hyung. I want to settle this soon. I can’t drag this any longer. I know it is inappropriate but… I miss you and I hate myself for that”

“Junhoe, I am sorry. I don’t know what else I can say. It is just me being stupid and I just want to get to know you. I saw you with him once and I couldn’t get you out of my mind. You had the saddest eyes that night and it was haunting me. I know it was--- “Bobby was cut off by Junhoe “I trusted you Hyung. I told you trust is the most important thing that I place above everything else. You out of all people Hyung. YOU! “Junhoe could no longer stop his tears from falling.

“I kept questioning myself, was I that easy? Was I too naïve or was I just too stupid”

“Baby… please don’t cry. I can’t see you like this. Please” Bobby was feeling all sorts of turmoil in him. He just want to see Junhoe back to his noisy, cheerful self.

“YOU are so lucky that you have Donghyuk vouching for you. After Donghyuk, Jay Hyung also told me that you spoke to him on the eventful night himself. Do you know how scared I was if you really were just –“ Junhoe was sobbing hard “--I really loved you. I kept thinking that your love for me was just a game and it HURTS HYUNG!! IT HURTS. You hurt me so bad and it doesn’t help that I couldn’t stop thinking of you. I cursed myself for missing the one hurting me”

“You met Donghyuk?” Bobby was confuse

“Chanwoo came over to deliver some new sets of clothes for me and he was tagging along. I told him not to tell you we met. It took me a while to even trust their story. THAT was what YOU did to me. You made me question even Jay Hyung loyalty. I couldn’t trust even him. How can the one guy that brought me so much happiness cause so much chaos in my life?”

“Baby… please” Bobby was just desperate to hug Junhoe and give him comfort. He can no longer hold himself back “I swear to God I love you despite my wrong approach. I just want to make you happy and provide for you and your dad. I was so caught up in our relationship that I was scared I would lose you. I am sorry Baby.” Bobby’s hung his head in shame. “I’ll send you home. You don’t have to forgive me yet. I will wait for you. I know I can never say ‘please trust me’ since I already broke yours but please do believe that my love for is as sincere as can be”

“I am unsure Hyung. I love you but I don’t think I can forget over this easily. I am human too. I have my pride and ego too” “Take your time Baby. I will wait for you. Can I still be your chauffeur and visit your dad?”

“You may but don’t blame me if I am still sulky “Junhoe wasn’t even sure what he was trying to say himself. I am still processing it. I can’t believe Jon had those intentions towards me. So please bear with me”

“Sure Baby, sure. I will do anything to gain your trust again” Bobby placed his hands on Junhoe’s. He was just grateful that Junhoe didn’t pull his hand away. They just sat there in silence, both wondering what does the future hold


	19. Chapter 19

To forgive and forget and time will heal all wounds are now concepts that Junhoe are finding hard to grasp. Bobby have not failed to be the great boyfriend he have always been and Junhoe can see that Bobby is hurting too. Junhoe have long forgiven him but he still couldn't forget what were the plans Jon had for him, from time to time, he gets wary whenever he is with Bobby. It took him a few weeks to finally relax into Bobby’s embrace. He had to keep reminding himself to not misplace the anger he had for Jon towards Bobby.  
  
Bobby have been patient and refuse to touch Junhoe in an intimate way as he knew Junhoe needs time to realize Bobby will never carry out what Jon suggested. The rest of the crew have been a pillar of strength for the both of them, encouraging Bobby to be patient and Junhoe to overcome his shock.  
  
Due to all the rumours that were still circulating, Junhoe decided to resign form the bar and assist Bobby’s mum in her small eatery. Even though it pays lesser, he wants Bobby to know that he do not ever want to be linked with the “life of sin” anymore. It is just a subtle way of showing how he loves Bobby and never wants Bobby to ever feel insecure over their relationship. Junhoe have learnt how to handle the random devil’s whispering in his ears. During their separation he kept hearing “Bobby is worse that Jon” over and over again and it almost drove Junhoe crazy.  
  
Bobby on the other hand felt defeated that he almost made Junhoe lose all his trust in the world. He vow to put aside the ring until Junhoe is back to being Junhoe. A gift meant for their one year anniversary now is just a little box hidden in Bobby’s drawer. “Soon Bobby, don’t rush. Junhoe needs time”


	20. Chapter 20

 It was the day of Jinhwan’s child baek-il celebration and they were there and Jinhwan could see that Junhoe is now the Junhoe he knew and loved. Bobby did a great job patiently waiting for Junhoe to bounce back. Jinhwan knows that Junhoe is the kind of guy that really beats himself up over any miscalculations in life. Despite his cheerful facade, Junhoe was extremely sensitive. Bobby is good for Junhoe as he only takes in the positive and manage to filter the negatives. Jinhwan approached Junhoe with his baby and told Junhoe to carry Jaewon.

“Hyung, no. I don’t know how to carry a baby” Junhoe was scared to drop this beautiful baby but yet at the same time he wants to embrace the little bundle of joy. He finally got the hang of it and his heart melted just by looking down at Jaewon’s cooing. He turned around to look for Bobby and he was greeted with the warmest smile.

Bobby came over to join Junhoe and Jaewon as the sight of his Junhoe with a baby was too heartwarming for him too handle. He took out his handphone and took a selfie of the three of them while imagining his own family with Junhoe in the future.

“Hyung, how many children would you want with me? How many boys and girls? and do you think we can love them as much as we love each other?” Junhoe asked without looking up, his attention was only at Jaewon.

“Babies? Junhoe are you sure? You want to have a family with me?” Bobby was more flustered than flattered. Does this mean Junhoe have forgiven him? “Junhoe, are you proposing to me?”

“Hmm maybe I am. You do not want that?” Junhoe looked up to a blushing Bobby. “Hyung wait a while, I need to return Jaewon to Jinhwan Hyung.” Junhoe walked over to Jinhwan and when he returned to the spot he left Bobby, Bobby was not there.

 

 

“Junhoe calm down. Maybe Mrs Kim called him. He will come back.” Yunhyeong was assuring Junhoe after seeing him wandering around looking for Bobby.

“Hyung it has been almost an hour and he didn’t call. Like rude!” Junhoe was more worried than angry “And his bike is not here!”

“Junhoe relax, he might be --- speak of the devil, there he is “ Yunhyeong pointed to Bobby.

Without any words, Bobby came over and pulled Junhoe to another quiet place in the huge garden and went down on his knees. “Junhoe, baby. First I am sorry that I left you so suddenly because I didn’t want you to be the first to propose again. You always work at your own speed and I want to be the one proposing so I rushed home to get this. “Bobby took out the ring box and Junhoe was already about to combust. “We had a wonderful start and I love you so much but how I made it start was less than ideal. I am sorry that my lack of judgement hurt you so bad but I never had any other intention except to love you. I wanted to do this a while ago but well we had an incident” Junhoe giggles in between sobs. “Junhoe, will you be mine? For the rest of our lives? With a boy and a girl and as many dogs as you want”

“Where are we going to stay? With a boy and a girl and that many dogs?”

“I have been saving up money since I was young remember, I have already placed a deposit for a house near your current house. It will be easier for you to commute from our home to your dad’s home and we even have a spare room in our home if you want your dad to sleep over. It may not be big but it will be enough for now. I promise I will work harder to get a bigger house” Bobby stood up to give Junhoe a hug as Junhoe was already sobbing hard.

“Our home. Did you say OUR home Hyung?”

“Yes baby why? You don’t like it?” Bobby was worried Junhoe may not like the arrangement. “I am sorry I didn’t consult you. I can ask for a refund”

“No I am happy beyond words. The fact that you were considerate enough to get it near my dad house speaks volumes of your sincerity towards me. YES, YES I will marry you” Junhoe was glad he is marrying a man who put his needs before his own self.

“Let’s return to the party before everyone else gets worried” Bobby guided Junhoe back to the garden where the party was ongoing.

 

Everyone was staring at them as it was obvious Junhoe was crying yet Bobby was smiling like a crazy man.

“Junhoe, what happened?” Jinhwan asked in concern but he was confused why Bobby was smiling instead of looking solemn.

Bobby raised Junhoe’s hand in the air and showed off the ring he was wearing.Loud cheers greeted them and Bobby pulled Junhoe in for a kiss. “Forever Baby?” Bobby whispered near Junhoe’s lips. “Forever Dear” and Junhoe resumed kissing Bobby.

“THANK YOU FOR STEALING MY BABY’S SPOTLIGHT” Jinhwan jokingly announced.

Junhoe and Bobby just laughed out loud and their head were giddy with happiness and the thought of their future together.

 


End file.
